Xanker Roberts
Xanker Roberts, is the Leader of the Alliance of Light, known by people as the Light Bringer. He may be the Leader of the Alliance but, he is a trained fighter, a skilled battle mage and can be seen on the front lines of any battle leading his friends Red-X, Magician, Rickey, Gero, Joe and Joe. At young age, he lost his mother due to The Empire Of Darkness's search for the Light Bringer. After years of training he set off to destroy the Empire of Darkness and fulfill his destiny as the Light Bringer. Accompanying him is his loyal dogs Jana and Jax, mentor and former demon Ashrah. However, he has to fight the Empire of Darkness' forces, destroy Mellenadark, and restore the light. Physical Description Skye has long, dark blue hair and purple eyes. She is of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she is not interested in many of them due to her desire to avoid personal relationships in order to avoid the pain of losing loved ones again, having already lost her mother and brother. Attached onto her left arm is a large, stone-like gauntlet in the shape of a dragon's head, called the Dragon Gauntlet, which is able to shrink down into a bracelet. She usually wears form fitting clothes to allow for quick movements should she ever get caught in a fight. Her main casual look consists of a pair of dark jeans, black and blue sneakers, a white T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black vest. Her mission clothes consists of dark blue shorts, blue and white boots, a blue cloak with straps on the back that hold her sword. No matter what she is wearing, she always has some sort of weaponry concealed on her persons. She prefers to bring her sword with her everywhere she goes, as she could be ambushed by her many enemies. If she does not have the sword with her, she relies on a large supply of throwing knives such as kunai and shuriken as well as twin daggers that were previously wielded by her older brother. Personality Skye comes off as quite serious and aloof and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very mature for her age and gets along well with adults. She is very serious when it comes to combat and infiltration and can sometimes come off as cocky, but that is because she is completely aware of how skilled she is. She is extremely protective of her loved ones due to the deaths of her older brother, Ryushi and her partner, Azreal. To keep herself from feeling the pain of losing someone again, she tries to shut herself off from forming relationship, especially romantic ones. Skye greatly dislikes the idea of celebrating birthdays as she feels birthdays aren't an achievement worthy of celebration. This in fact, is a lie, as she only dislikes celebrating her birthday because it reminds her of Ryushi's death, which occured on her birthday. Skye's greatest goal is seeking out the killers of her older brother, Ryushi and former guardian spirit, Azreal. She has no leads on her brother's killer, having not seen it happen and is unable to locate Nihlus, Azreal's killer. Her second goal, simply put, is to continue growing stronger. As she has suffered many loses and can no longer bare to lose those she holds dear, she hopes to continue training to become strong enough so that she can properly protect the ones she loves. She also believes that she will be able to save everyone, a belief that motivates to try and change Kenshin and Ieyasu. Deep down, Skye wishes she could have a normal life. Since she was trained from birth, she has missed out on several experiences, such as going to school and making friends, and begins to somewhat resent her family for putting her through such harsh training and thereby missing out on her childhood. Despite this desire, she continues to fight as she knows it would be a waste of her abilities not to do so and it is the only life she's ever known. Skye hides her fears well, due to the fact that she is cautious and knows they can be exploited as a weakness. Her greatest fear is that she will be unable to protect her loved ones and they will die because of her weakness and inability to properly protect them, which only fuels her desire to become stronger to be able to protect them. She also greatly fears Nihlus, depite her desire for revenge against him. Abilities As a result of her upbringing, Skye has accumulated a variety of skills that aid her in battle and infiltration. Skye adopted her fighting style from that of her brother's. She observes her opponent's first, usually dodging attacks and picking out their weakpoints before engaging them. She is swift and tries to finish fights quickly without compromising her victory. Powers With her guardian spirits, the Master Spirits (formerly Azreal), Skye is capable of channeling their elemental powers through her sword as well as herself, though the latter is more destructive and easier to lose control of than the former. She is only capable of using one at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress. After gaining the Master Spirits, Skye requires far more training to master each of the elements. She prefers working with Solaris and Zhear-Khan, fire and lightning respectively, as those two elements are her preferred as well as the ones she worked with the most with Azreal and is now exclusively working with those two. Because she has a greater number of spirits than normal, she requires far more training to be able to control all the power she has. *'Elemental manipulation:' Skye has minor manipulation over the elements, namely fire and lightning. Though she has nowhere near the level of power as her Master Spirits, she is still learning. *'Weapon form:' Skye is capable ot combining a guardian spirit with a weapon, thereby increasing it's power output. Compared to Beast Fusion, weapon form is far easier for Skye to control as it is a simpler style. *'Beast Fusion:' With Beast Fusion, Skye is able to physically combine a guardian spirit with herself. Far more destructive and powerful than weapon form, Beast Fusion gives Skye all the powers and abilities of the guardian spirit she combines with. However, due to the high amounts of power and how much concentration is needed to maintain this technique, Skye is only capable of using this for ten minutes before she completely loses control and goes berserk. *'Guardian Spirit Sense:' Like her grandfather, Skye is able to sense nearby guardian spirits. However, she cannot determine their form or element like her grandfather can. In addition, certain, far more powerful spirits are capable of masking their aura to avoid detection, though once Skye masters this ability, she will be able to sense even those who attempt to hide. Skills As a member of the Hattori Clan, Skye has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. Her skill, determination, experience, bravery and discipline make her a very capable fighter. She prefers to use her skills rather than relying solely on her powers as she believes they provide an unfair advantage - as well as the fact that she has not fully mastered her powers yet and has lost control once before. Physical *'Conditioning:' From a young age, Skye has been put under a severe training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these skills in completing her missions. **'Speed:' Skye is able to run at a higher speed than an average human being. **'Agility:' Her agility is at the peak of human conditioning giving her superhuman reflexes. **'Endurance:' Skye's endurace is at the peak of someone her age and size. **'Strength:' Because of her years of physical training, Skye's strength level is higher than the average of someone her age. She can very easily knock out someone larger and older than her and is strong enough to lift Koji. With her Dragon Gauntlet, her left arm is far stronger than her right, creating some unbalance, but nonetheless, giving her more strength. **'Threshold of pain:' Because of her intense training, Skye has built up a high threshold for pain. **'Master martial artist:' Skye has a vast knowledge of many forms of martial arts, particularly Taijutsu, and can easily take out her opponents. **'Master of swordsmanship:' Skye is an expert swordsman and prefers wielding her sword in reverse grip. **'Weapon mastery:' Skye has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. **'Master of stealth:' Skye is a master of stealth and can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. She is also a master of Ninjustu, an art of espionage practised by ninjas. **'Adept acrobatics:' Skye is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. **'Escape artisty:' Skye makes use of her ninja training to escape a variety of traps and dangerous situtations. **'Expert marksmenship:' Skye has been trained to use a bow and arrow as well as kunai, shuriken and other various throwing knives. She is a master of Shurikenjutsu and almost never misses a target. **'Tracking:' Skye is an excellent tracker and can follow a suspect for days with Koji's help. Mental **'Above average intelligence:' Her intelligence is above average and she has been homeschooled on every school subject. Her area of expertise lies in Japanese history and knowledge of guardian spirits. **'Multilingual:' Skye is able to speak Japanese, English and some Mandarin Chinese. **'Deductive reasoning:' Skye is able to deduce and figure things out quicker than the average human. Equipment Skye has a variety of weapons at her disposal and is a master of several forms of combat with them. *'Omega Cutlass:' The Omega Cutlass is Skye's sword and her main weapon of choice. It is a single long blade that she wields in reverse grip. She is very adept in her sword skills. *'Dragon Gauntlet:' Although this mainly houses her Master Spirits, Skye also uses it as a weapon. It's rough texture and sharp claws make is an excellent physical weapon for hand-to-hand combat as well as giving her greater strength on her left arm. She also uses it to block attacks, as it's hard texture can easily hold off a blade, and in some cases, shatter it. *'Twin daggers:' As a secondary weapon, Skye wields the same twin daggers that once belongs to her brother, Ryushi. Like her sword, she wields them in reverse grip. The daggers can combine by the handle and extend into a double bladed staff. *'Various throwing knives:' Along with her sword and daggers, Skye has a variety of throwing knives equipped on her persons, usually kunai and shuriken, that she uses for ranged attacks. *'Grappling gun:' Skye makes use of grappling guns to quickly ascend a tall building or make a quick getaway. *'Smoke/flash bombs:' Skye is equipped with many smoke and flash bombs that she uses to confuse her enemies or make an escape. *'Bolas:' Skye has a bolas which she uses to stop an enemy from escaping. *'Visor:' Skye dons a visor on her left eye. It provides a number of uses, such as uploading files from Ueno Castle as well as scanning the entire area for objects or people. It also doubles as a communication earpiece. *'Cross blade:' Grafted onto her right forearm guard are two small blades perpendicular to her arm with a third, longer blade adjacent to the two smaller blades. If separated from her Omega Cutlass, Skye often relies on the cross blade. Weaknesses Despite the training Skye has been through, she still retains many of the weaknesses in a sixteen year old girl. Because her training focused on attack and speed, she lacks suitable defense capabilities. She is physically incapable of taking the attacks of superhuman or strength enhanced and therefore must rely on her agility and speed to dodge attacks from titanic foes. Following the death of Azreal, Skye has experienced difficulty and remastering any powers she formerly mastered with Azreal with her new guardian spirits. This block could result from her inability to properly move on from both her brother's and Azreal's deaths. Skye's arrogant attitude also makes it hard for her to work with others. Though she can work well with people she trusts wholly, she openly displays a lack of trust and willingness to work together with new people, despite the fact if a common goal unites them. She prefers not to rely on anybody and would rather work on her own or with the few people she trusts. Because of this, others would easily be turned away at the prospect of working with her because of the difficult compatibility. In addition, because she is incredibly aware of her own skill level, she has a tendency to overestimate her abilities, and therefore underestimate her opponents. While in most cases, this has not presented a problem, it is no doubt that Skye will someday encounter an opponent too great for her to defeat on her own. Skye holds herself to very high standards and takes failure in a mission very personally. In addition to this, Skye's emotional distance makes it difficult for her to connect with others and open up. Because of this, she lacks any form to healthily express her feelings and often resorts to doing so through destructive and physical violence either in training or fighting. Trivia *Shizuka's name means "silent flower." *She initially started out as a fan character for the Beyblade series. *Her alias, Spear Hanzo, is actually a title used by Watanabe Hanzo to distinguish him from Hattori Hanzo, who was called Demon Hanzo. *Skye's cross blades are based on Deathstalker the Scorpion's primary weapons. Fanfiction use External Links *Spear Hanzo on the SGPA Wiki. Category:Original Characters